kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Another Path
Kingdom Hearts: Another Path is a prelude to Kingdom Hearts: Another Story and its successor fics, it happens around the time of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep with the inserting of two new characters: Lepton and Mauro, an Ex-Apprentice to Yen Sid and an Ally of Master Xehanort. Also the Appearance of a New Keyblade Master acting as a mentor and the hint of further characters appearing. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Another Path plays similarly to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep specifically since it happens in the Era of Birth By Sleep, Another Path is mostly an expansion of Birth By Sleep showing the scenes behind the main story and the appearance of a few extra characters, Another Path indicates at the existance of other Races with two but unnamed Races appearing as the Main Characters. The Final Chapters require the Lost Xehanort Reports to unlock. Story Begining Two boys abandoned at birth, one born into the Darkness from the Darkness and one born into the Light from the Light, watch as their paths cross in the place between Darkness and Light. Watch as entire worlds repeat the past, as disagreements of Light and Dark hinder or save entire worlds, watch the unseen Chapters of Birth By Sleep! Birth By Sleep Lepton and Mauro appear at the Land of Departure for different reasons, one goes there to encourage more Keyblade Master of Light while the other intends to undermine the Keyblade Masters of Light by tiping one of their potential ranks into the Darkness and carries this out by aiding Master Xehanort in the collapse of Terra's exam, Mauro succeeds however Lepton reveals the powers of Darkness taken root through the actions of Mauro. The two leave for different worlds, Mauro leaves sooner for the Keyblade Graveyard when he converses with Master Xehanort and Fights Master Alden to a standstill, shortly afterwards however Lepton spies on Master Xehanort and Braig at Radiant Garden whom is left to fight Vanitas after the pair leaves whom is also watching the conversation from a higher observation point. Mauro heads for the Mist Continent and Master Alden warns Lepton that it is a world locked from Terra, Aqua and Ven meaning that they have no chance of helping it while Eraqus wouldn't make it in time before Mauro does some permanant damage, that is why Alden requests Lepton to go on a mission to stop him. Lepton arrives on the Mist Continent to find that the entire Continent that makes up the World is in full fledge war which only started recently with the appearance of a black clad youth and Beautiful Noble, Mauro meanwhile works with his companion Kuja to disrupt the nations of the Mist Continent through manipilation of Queen Brahne, at the South Gate a battle starts between Lindblum and Alexandria which both Mauro and Lepton paticipate in oddly reacting with each other in doing so. Mauro heads straight for Olympus Coliseum where he gives Hades greater control over the powers of Darkness in which to infect other and hints that Hades can make use of this by infecting people with the Darkness as his slave, Mauro however is constantly bugged about the link between himself and Lepton, so he goes to the Keyblade Graveyard to report to Master Xehanort. Lepton however arrives at Elysion where he reports to Master Alden on success of his mission, Alden promises that he would use the libraries to look into bond between Lepton and Mauro however in the meantime Lepton could counter one of Mauro's recent anomoly at Olympus Coliseum where he faces off against a possessed Cloud Strife. Mauro launches an attack on Elysion's Libraries and steals a book much to Alden's annoyance which he informs Lepton that the book is a list of races in known history which Mauro could easily mistake himself for something, leading to a descent of madness at least, Alden reports to Lepton that Mauro is heading for the Keyblade Graveyard however prior to heading there it should be Lepton's goals to learn if his link is strong so he is sent to the Mysterious Tower to speak with former Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid announces that the stars dictate that the bond between Lepton and Mauro is unbreakable, that the bond will bring much suffering between the two before it gets any better and that Mauro won't be able to access the book, since Alden refused to mention that it was sealed by Alden's Keyblade so that its knowledge could never be released. Therefore Mauro had gone to seek a Keyblade Wielder with a strong Light, it was the present reason that he had gone to the Keyblade Graveyard, where Master Xehanort along with Vanitas and Braig were set to clash against Eraqus' students where Mauro hoped to convince their aid since the book could only be unsealed by a Keyblade Wielder with a heart filled with strong light. Mauro fights Lepton at the Keyblade Graveyard where Lepton fires a beam of Light at Mauro, however Mauro pulls the book before him causing the light to hit it and effectivly unlock the seal upon it, with a laugh Mauro flees the Keyblade Graveyard and Lepton watches on as Eraqus' students fall one by one until one remains. Final Chapter Lepton and Mauro meet again at the Mirage Arena where the Book that Mauro is attempting to read the book which Mauro in anger flees the world, Lepton soon runs into a rift in space which he enters into much to the suprise of the inhabitance, Lepton arrives at the Realm of Nothingness which the Creator called Luther explains that it was a Realm designed as a home for he and Fayt where they maintain the Universe at the behest of Kingdom Hearts as well as its Dark Counterpart, Luther reveals that Mauro is near impossible to track however distortions in the Universe hint that he has gone to Radiant Garden where Lepton travels to where he and Mauro observe Xehanort falling into the Realm of Darkness. They fight which is interupted by Mauro jumping into the portal left by Terra-Xehanort, Lepton feels sorrow at the fact that Mauro's life was nothing more than Darkness which eventually drove him insane however shortly after Lepton left Mauro returned where Braig announced that he was a long time friend whom wished to learn under Ansem the Wise, Lepton goes the Castle Oblivion where he faces off against a hooded individual seeking the Room of Awakening. Aftermath The Aftermath is that Ansem's Apprentices are advised in their Research of the Darkness by Mauro and Lepton for a time spends time at Castle Oblivion where he guards the Room of Awakening, until Master Yen Sid recalls Lepton stating that Keyblade Bearing Warriors in this part of the Realm of Light have all but been eliminated with Mickey's decision to go to the Realm of Darkness, shortly before Kingdom Hearts Mauro confirms that all the Apprentices have turned to Darkness before allying with Maleficent and Pete to use them for the betterment of Master Xehanort's original plans. Quotes Worlds and Characters Category:Stories